Will we ever be togther again?
by CSICrazy
Summary: After the Cullens left Bella Victoria attacks her and changed her into a vampire.Will the Cullens come back? Will Bella have already moved on or will she take them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

Flashback

"I'm sorry Bella I can't do this to you anymore were leaving" Edward said to me.

Then he was gone.

I can't belive he just left me!

Someone was coming "Edward?"

It was Victoria "He left me so just kill me now."

"I'm not going to kill you" Victoria said "but I am going to change you into a vampire he dosen't want you to be one so here I am."

I didn't have time to reply she came up to me it look liked she was kissing me, and bite my wrists, my throat, into the crease at the inside of my arms.

End of flasback

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and . The heat was so real it was hard to belive that I was imagining it.

Hotter.

Umcomfortable , much to hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of the curling iron-my automatic response was to drop the

scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying some- where at my side. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew-rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while i still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it-anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

James, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that and be grateful.

The first balzed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heav. Burying me in the flames that were chewing thier way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Now it seemed like a hideous joke that I was getting my wish fulilled.

All I wanted to was die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweight this pain. Wasn't worth it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never- ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery toture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. so that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled.

The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened togther, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came. Time restarted, and I got stronger.

I could feel control of my body come back to me in increments, and those insrements were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

I could count the shallow breathes that gasped through my teeth.

I could coount the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer.

Half a second later, the pain changed.

On the good- news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fadeing slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on it's way out....

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. It wasn't only on fire, but I wa now parched too. Dry as bone. So thisty. Burning fire, and burning thirst...

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter.

How was that possible?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up- the fire drove in rhythm to a new frantic pace.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain- free and cool. But it rtreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

My wrists were free, though, and my fire was totally extinguishe there.

My heart took off, beating like a fire flared up in the center of my chest sucking up the last remnainte of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet.

My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

My heart galloped toward it's last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge was answered by a deep, hollow- sounding heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. Not even my breathing. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

EVERYTHING WAS SO CLEAR.

Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant light overhead was still blinding,bright and yet I could plainly still see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for.

Behind the light, I could distinguish the indivdual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust moles in the air the sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets moving around each other in a celestial dance.

Just then I realised I heard the breathing of someone else in the room, but who?

I sat up and there on the other side of the room was a boy.

He had beautiful jet black hair, pale white skin with golden eyes. With those eyes I knew he was a ' vegetarian ', I didn't even need to ask.

He had to be a vampire for he was just too perfect.

He looked hesitent, then he spoke."Hi my name is Nathan, do you know what you are?"

When I spoke I couldn't believe my voice it sounded just like bells. "Hi Nathan, I'm Bella, and yes I know what I am, I'm a vampire."

He looked a little surprised "I wasn't expecting you to realise that, so then do you who changed you?" He asked with great interest.

"It's a long story..." my voice broke off, at first I wasn't sure if I should trust him, but his smile broke the tension and for a reason I couldn't pin point I felt safe with him.

So I told him about why I moved to Forks about the Cullens and their move to who knows where and my love for Edward. About James, Victoria and how she found me in the forest, only to turn me, to get back at Edward.

"Thats quite a story I'm sorry to hear that you feel so alone, but since you told me your story I'll tell you mine."

"I was born in 1812 in New York, I had 2 brothers and 3 sisters. I was youngest, we lived farther away from everybody else, are closest neighbors had to be at least 6 miles away. When the lamp with kerosene tipped over the house wents up in flames in the middle of the night, paniced I ran from the house searching for my family. Within minutes the house was all but a cinder and I was the only one to get out. A vampire named Peter saw the flames and came to the house to try and help but it was too late. Blacked with soot and burned on most of my body from trying to get back into the house, Peter found me exusted and dying by the well and there he change me in order to save my life. He stayed with me till I was done the change and then after my first hunt we went are seperate ways...due to special circumstances" His voice trailed off as if there was more but the look on his face told me not to inquire.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your family" I said.

"It's okay. So are you ready for your first hunt?"

"Yeah lets go."

"Oh. Do you want to see yourself first?"

"...Sure"

We went to the huge full sized mirror and I looked at myself.

My first reaction was an unthinking pleasure. The alien creature in the glass was indisputably beautiful, every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl.

My second reaction was horror.

Who was she? At first galnce, I couldn't find my face anywhere in the smooth, prefect planes of her features.

And her eyes! Though I'd known to expect them, her eyes still sent a thrill of terror through me.

All the while I studied and reacted, her face was perfectly composed, a carving of a goddess, showing nothing of the turmoil roiling inside me. And her full lips moved.

"The eyes?" I whispered, unwilling to say my eyes. "How long?"

"They'll darken up in a few months," Nathan said in a soft, comforting voice. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, than gold."

My eyes would blaze like vicious red flames for months?

"Months?" My voice was higher now, stressed. In the mirror, the perfect eyebrows lifted incredulously above her glowing crisom eyes- brighter than any I'd ever seen.

He didn't answer.

"I'm fine lets go hunting."

We darted through the backyard to the edge of the river. I went along with him effortlessly.

Everything physical seemed very simple.

"Are we swimming?" I asked him when we stopped beside the water.

"No we're jumping."

"You first," I said.

He took two quick backward strides, and then ran back those two steps, launching himself from a flat stone firmly embedded in the riverbank. I studied the flash of movement as he arced over the water, disappeared into the thick trees on the other side of the river.

I backed up five paces, just in case, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, I was anxious again. Not about falling or getting hurt I was more worried about the forest getting hurt.

"Bella?" Nathan called from the woods, his voice moving closer. "Do you want to watch me do it again?"

But I remebered everything perfectly. So I took a deep breath and ran for the river.

An entire second had yet to pass, and I was across.

We broke out into a run

"Close your eyes," Nathan said when we reached the pefect spot.

"Listen," Nathan instructed. "What do you hear?"

There was an open space near us- the wind had a different sound across the exposed grass- and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And there, near the noise of the water was the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood....

It felt like the sides of my throat had sucked closed.

"By the creek, to the northest?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"Yes." His tone was approving. "Now...wait for the breeze again and...what do you smell?"

I focused toward the water and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others. And yet nearly unappealing as the brook. I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled "I know- it takes some getting used to."

"Three?" I gussed.

"Five. There are two more in the trees behind them."

"What do I do now?"

"Don't think about it," he suggested. "Just follow your instincts."

My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch. As I hesitated at the fern fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head, at the streams's edge and the shadow- spotted shapes of the four others heading eastward into the forest a leisurely pace.

I launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor.

It wasn't much of a fight.

My teeth unerringly sought his throat. My jaw locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow croncentrated.

My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there. The flavor was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in a eager rush. the buck's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams chocked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Perfect."

We headed back to the house, the wind had picked up and the rain fell heavily on the old roof. The house provided a place of sancuary for the time being, I was beginning to wonder what my life would hold next now that going home was not an option.

"So that was some hunt hun?"

His voice broke my thoughtful daze

"Yea, I guess not that I have much to compare it too, well nothing really...I bet you consider yourself pretty experienced" my eyebrow raised as I asked the question

With a smirk he replied " Well sure but I not nearly as good as some of the covens I've met in Europe, now when they hunt wow" Nathan leaned back in the rather expensive looking lounge chair, looking quite comfortable with himself

"Europe? what are the vampires like there"

"Pretty much the same as North American ones but with better accents, you know the usual happens seperate covens, some are not as friendly as other and some don't have any issue helping themselves to the general population from time to time"

"So why did you leave?" I asked, at that moment his face took on a reminisent look of time gone by.

"I never truly left, I still own a home in london and I'm heading back there this week...you just happened to be a interesting turn of events. I was thinking while we were running through the forest hunting that due to your recent change, going home isen't an option and you might consider coming with me to London."

The thought of leaving Forks never immediatly crossed my mind as an option and suddenly it wasn't that scary, sure, I would have to leave my parents and my friends but after everything that has happened nothing would ever be the same as it was before. The question remained of how I was going to keep my parents from trying to find me?


	3. Chapter 3

We decided for the faking of my death I would go down to La Push tonight and drive off a cliff with my truck. We would do it tonight because it was the perfect weather. Windy and rainy.  
Everyone knows how treacherous the La Push roads can be in the dark with low visibility the cliff would be right there a simple turn and that would be it...they will never find the truck cab or my body in the rocks below.

I can do this I thought to myself as I pulled into the driveway of my house. I walked up to the door and wailked in.  
"Dad" I called.  
"Bella?" Charlie called you could hear in his voice the suprise but mosy of all the relief. "Bella are you okay?  
Where were you?"  
"Hold on dad on question at a time."  
"Are you okay?" I nodded "where were you, we were all worried."  
"I was with the Cullens we went to Olympia it's no big deal." It was hard to say the Cullens name but I had to make Charlie believe I was really with them.  
"No big deal! You went to Olympia without telling anyone. You had us all worried sick." He really did look worried when I came home I felt really bad for lying to hime but I had to do it for his own good.  
"Well dad I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I'm going to La Push to let Jacob know I'm back, I am sorry that I scarred you I never ment for that to happen. I am really glad I came here to live with you, I love you dad and I'll be back before midnight" I said hopping that he didn't notice anything was differnt about me or what I was saying.  
With a frustrated sigh Charlie nodded "I love you too Bells...before midnight" and pointed at the clock.  
"Bye dad."  
"Bye Bells."  
It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, lie straight faced to hime knowing I wasn't comming. This was the only way, the only way he would truly let me go.  
On the way to La Push I thought about my time here in Forks. I thought about Renee, Phil and Charlie they all would be devastated when they heard I was dead, could I really do that to them? And Renee the last time I saw her was after James attacked me I never really got to say a real good-bye to her but I knew Phil would take good care of her they really love each other. Then there was Charlie he was all alone but I was pretty sure he would be fine without me he did when I lived with Renee and he had his friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I would miss him I would miss them all, my parents and Jacob, he really was a good friend to me. I would also miss my friends from school Angela, Ben I would even miss Mike but I wasn't to sure about missing Lauren. Forks had finally been a place I could call home but now that's all gone, I'm going have to start over again and who knows what will happen this time.  
By the time I was sure I could do this and everyone would be just fine without me I was at the La Push clifs. I gunned the engine, I had to make sure there was tire tread left behind. Here goes nothing I thought as I surved the truck. I held my breath as I went off the cliff...I wasn't really scared as I thought I would be, as I went through the air, the waves were only away and the icy depth below...but I would never feel the chill of the water my skin was already cold as ice. Once I was under the water Nathan was there by my side helping me out of the truck. He looked worried.  
"You okay?" He asked me.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Are you sure you looked a little distracted when you came down."  
"Yeah I was just thinking about my friends and family but I'm fine now thanks."  
"Any time are you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah."  
We stayed the next day out of sight. Everybody was so sad even Renee and Phil cane down. They had people searching the ocean for me but after they found a tire washed up on the beach they gave up and had a funeral for me. Everbody was crying and it was really sad to watch. After that, Nathan and I left for London and the start of my new life. 


	4. Chapter 4

**MUST READ! Hi, sorry about this but I got this chapter mixed up with my first draft so this is the new on.**

After everything that had happened in the past 50 years, I still managed to find myself in cloud covered Forks. September was filed with the hustle and bustle of high school as Nathan and I continued our ruse of being regular hormonal teenagers. This time was different; I left the house in my rather stylish outfit of dark skinny jeans, red tank top and black stilettos feeling like this year I wouldn't be invisible. I had come so far and learned so much while being with Nathan ... I had grown up and I knew then I would never be that klutzy girl again.

When we got to the school we could smell other vampires as soon as we passed through the doors. All morning we were cautious, not knowing who these other vampires were, or even if they were a threat to us. Nathan and I had all of or classes together and never encountered the vampires in any of them. At lunch, we headed down to the cafeteria and got our food props and went to sit at the Cullens' old lunch table. Just as we were sitting down, we caught a whiff of the other vampires that we had smelled earlier. The doors swung wide and the Cullen clan walked to the steam tables to gather their own props. All five of them were there, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and, of course, Edward. He hadn't changed a bit; his hair was still a dark bronze with the palest white features; the hard square of his jaw, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of this forehead – seeing him made all of the memories come flooding back and I remembered why I still loved him.

"Hey, Bells. Earth to Bells. Don't forget why we are here and what they did to you," Nathan said quietly as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around me, protectively. My face must have given me away. This was the reminder that I needed. Edward was the one who had left – told me he didn't love me anymore.

They all moved toward their familiar table. With a friendly face, Alice moved forward with them.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and my husband, Jasper. Who are you?"

"Wow, I'm hurt that you don't remember me," I said.

"Bella?" Alice exclaimed, and the others looked at her with disbelief, including Rosalie, to my surprise. I always thought that she hated me.

"The one and only," I replied in a bored tone.

"I can't believe it. It really is you, Bella. Wait, why are you a vampire? What happened? Who's this?" she asked, looking at Nathan's arm around me.

"A lot has happened over the last 50 years." I emphasised the 50. It had been too long for them to go without knowing how they had failed to protect me.

"We are living here, just outside of town. Nathan and I would like to invite you to our home and Carlisle and Esme, too, of course. There is just too much to tell you all right now," I said with a polite smile that didn't let the bitterness show through.

"Sure. We will head up there after school," Alice said with enthusiasm.

"Sure, you can follow Nathan and me. Our car is the silver Porsche parked out front." I smirked, knowing full well of Rosalie's love of cars. I was sure the jealously would mount before she made it to the house.

Nathan and I got up. We dumped our food props into the garbage and went to our next class, leaving the Cullens to continue the charade.

The rest of the day went by quickly and, before I knew it, Nathan and I were climbing into my car with the Cullens in their car and Carlisle and Esme waiting in their car on the road, ready to follow us to our house.


	5. Chapter 5

**The picture of the house, bathroom, guest rooms, kitchen, living room, Bella's outfit for chapter 4 and Bella's and Nathan's cars are on my profile. Also sorry for taking so long.**

**Esme pov**

Once we got to Bella's house I was amazed. The house was huge and was almost as big as our own. The outside of the house was a creamy white color, and very beautiful.

After we all got a good look at the outside of the house we went in and Bella started the tour.

"So this is the piano room" Bella said.

"Wow" Edward said while running is hand across the glossy black top of the grand piano.

Bella nodded while we moved to the next room.

"The living room "Bella told us.

'Wow" I thought.

"This is really nice who decorated it?" I asked.

"I did" Bella replied.

"This is the kitchen"

'This is great, way better than our kitchen' I thought. Bella Smirked.

"And the dining room" Nathan said next.

We went out through the sliding glass door into the garden, I gasped. The garden had every flower imaginable. 'I'll have to ask Bella were she found all of these flowers I have to get them' I thought.

"Bella started this when we moved in "Nathan told us.

"It's wonderful" I said

"Thanks"

"This is the pool room" the pool was twice the size of a normal pool with a diving board, slide and a water fall at one end.

"The backyard/forest is 4 acres" Bella told us next.

We went back inside "these are the guest rooms" Nathan said.

We went up stairs and they showed us the bathroom, Nathan's study, and a room filled with antique treasures, which Carlisle and Jasper thought was pretty neat. Then we got to the bedrooms

"This is my favourite room. "The room was extravagantly decorated in warm colours, and bookshelves that reached the ceiling. "This is my room" Nathan told us. The room was just as extravagant but half the size of Bella's

There was also an entertainment room close by filled with luxurious electronics. You could tell that Emmett and Jasper were in heaven and would surly barricade themselves in it if they lived there. Next on the tour was a giant library at the end of the hallway. There were too many shelves to count at first glance (even for a vampire). 'Wow I'm not that surprised of how many books they have, after all Bella does love reading' I thought. Then the tour ended with the garage, we all whistled. There were multiple high end sports cars lined all in a row that would have guaranteed Rosalie a great time.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the tour was over, we went into the living room.

We all sat down with Nathan and me on the love seat, Carlisle and Esme on the chair and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward on the big couch.

"Your house is really lovely," Esme told me, sweetly.

"Thank you. Now, this is Nathan," I told the Cullens while pointing at Nathan. "I've lived with him since you guys left."

"Bella, what happened when we left? How did you become a vampire?" Carlisle asked, sounding truly worried.

"I think it would be best if I just told you the whole story," I told everyone. "After Edward left me in the forest," I stated, looking at Edward who had a really pained expression on his face, "Victoria came. She told me she was going to kill me, but when I told her you all left, she changed her mind and decided to turn me into a vampire instead. I believe her exact words were, ``I`m not going to kill you but I am going to change you into a vampire. He doesn`t want you to be one. " So, here I am."

"I found Bella in the forest," Nathan said, continuing the story. "I knew what was happening, so I brought her to my house."

I continued, "We faked my death, then we left Forks. We've been living together ever since."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry," Edward said, speaking for the first time.

"Save the apologies." Everybody was surprised at how harsh I sounded. "You guys left me because you didn't want me to be a part of your family. You don't love me."

"But, it's not true. I lied to you that day in the forest to protect you from my world," Edward said.

"Well, a lot of good that did. After you left, Victoria attacked me!"

"If I'd have known that I was putting you in more danger, I wouldn't have left," Edward said.

"Right. Well, you got the information you wanted, so you can go now," I said, with so much anger that you could see the shock on Alice and Esme's faces.

"Bella –" Alice started to say.

Nathan and I stood up. "I think that you guys should leave now," Nathan said, while putting his arm around my waist. With that they left, but not without all looking at Nathan's arm around me. I had a feeling, though, that this was not the last time we would see or talk to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long and I really hope this chapter makes up for it. Hopefully since its summer I'll be able to post more chapters. Also sorry it's so short but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

We pulled up the school about 15 minutes early. The Cullen's were already there leaning against their cars.

"Hey Bella how are you?" Alice asked.

"I was better before you came" I replied. She looked a little hurt, they all did but I didn't care, they deserved it for what they did to me. Before anyone of them could reply, Nathan and I walked away just as the bell rang for school to start. The morning went by fast and before I knew it was lunch time and we were getting our props. About 10 minutes later the Cullen's came in and looked over at their old table and saw us, they came over just as we got up, we were not in the mood to talk to them.

_**Next Day**_

Around 2:00am I decide to go hunting before school since I haven't gone in a long time. I still had 6 hours until school so I decide to go for my favorite animal – mountain lion. After drinking two lions and one grizzly bear. I was nice and full, so I headed back home to get ready for school. Today was a reasonable nice day for humans but without the sun, so I was going to wear a shirred v-neck slub tunic to, patch pocket denim shorts, christen louboutin hyper prive 120 pumps and I completed my outfit with metal textured double hoop earrings **(On Profile).** For my hair I curled it then put it up in a ponytail then for my makeup I did it soft almost like I wasn't wearing any. Once I was done getting ready Nathan and I climbed into his blue Bugatti Vegron 16.4 and headed off for anther 'fun' day of school.

We got to school 25 minutes early with our crazy driving, so we just sat in the car and talked about our plans for the weekend. Before we knew it we only had 5 minutes until the bell rang so we quickly got our stuff and hurried past all the students looking at us. We didn't pay them any attention because we were used it, with all the guys drooling over me and the girls giving me murderess glares for having the boys attention and for being with Nathan all the time. So we just walked right past them to our first class. The morning went by just like that with everyone drooling over us but I just ignored it doodling in my notebook having already gone through this for the past 50 years. As we were walking down the hall to the cafeteria I was using one of my many powers to listen to the student body's thoughts, it was the same as any other school we've gone to. 'He's really hot.'; 'I wonder if she'll go out with me.' 'Are they together?'

"Anything interesting?" Nathan asked me knowing what I was doing. I had to do it at every new school we go to see if anyone suspects anything of us.

"Just the usual" I told him. When we got to the cafeteria and looked over at our table to see the Cullen's sitting there looking at us well the boys were more like drooling over me like the rest of the guys in the school and the girls were just surprised I was wearing something like this. So we got our props and headed over to the only empty table witch happened to be right beside the Cullen's. We sat down and started talking more about what we were going to do this weekend.

"We could go shopping" I really think Alice rubbed off on me because I love shopping just as much as she does.

"Bella you have enough clothes" Nathan told me.

"Fine but we have to go soon. "

"We could go to that new club 'Twilight' that's opening Friday." Nathan suggested.

"Okay that sounds fun" I said just as the Cullen's reached our table.

"Hey Bella, I really like your outfit" Alice said.

"Yeah Bells you look hot." Emmett said which earned him a whack on the head from Rosalie.

"Really Bella I never thought you would wear something like that." Nathan snorted. A load thud came from under the table.

"OW!" Nathan said.

"We have to go to now, our next class starts soon." I told the Cullen's.

"Wait!" Edward called. "Carlisle was wondering if you two could come over to our house after school to talk about your powers"

Nathan and I looked at each other. "Well I guess that would be all right. How about we come around 3:00am?" They all nodded just as the bell rang so we all separated to go to our classes.

The rest of the day went by way too fast for my liking. When we got home there was something on the front porch. It looked like an invitation a really formal one. We both looked at each other and surged not knowing who it was from. Nathan opened it and it read.

_**Dear Nathan and Bella Swan,**_

The Volturi guard cordially invites you to attend our Grand Ball.

At the castle, on Saturday, September 13th 2009.

All vampires will be attending.

_**We have already arranged your tickets for you.**_

Sincerely, the Volturi guard.

We both looked at each other a little unsure.

"Well we have to go" Nathan said.

"I know" I told him as I went up stairs. As I was picking out my outfit for the weekend I thought about the whole ball thing. Nathan had told me about it after he changed me. Apparently the Volturi hosted a ball every one hundred years to look for any vampires with good powers to add to their guard. I had a feeling they might try to get me to join them but I knew I would say no to them for sure.

_**3:00am**_

Once we got ready for the day we got in my porshe and headed to the Cullen's house. When we got there all of the Cullen's were waiting for us on the porch. We got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hi guys!" Alice said "come on in." We all walked into the living room. We all sat down and everyone stayed silent for a few minutes until finally Carlisle spoke.

"So, do you two have any powers?" Carlisle asked getting start to the point.

"Well I don't have any but Bella does." Nathan answered.

"Well I have a couple one of them is a mental shield that's why you can't read my thoughts Edward, but I can also put my shield around someone else to so you couldn't read both our thoughts, also I can push it away so you can read my thoughts.

"That's interesting" Carlisle said. "I wonder if that's why Edward couldn't read your thoughts when you were human." He said thoughtfully.

"My other ones are sort of confusing since there are so many so I couldn't tell you all of them but basically I can do all the you guys can do, I can have children and make it so other female vampires can have children" I said looking at Rosalie. "I can also freeze time and trust there are way more things but like I said before I can't tell you all of them." I told the Cullen's. 'WOW' everybody was thinking right now. 'That is so hot' Emmett thought. I had to laugh at that one. I then looked at Emmett and he looked a little embarrassed knowing that I had heard him.

"Wow" Carlisle finally said. "If you don't mind I would really like to see if I can do some tests on you and figure out how all of that works" he asked kindly.

"Um I don't know we'll have to see" I told him a little hesitant.

"Of course just tell me when, but if you don't mind me asking what was it like when you first became a vampire? Did you get all of these powers at once?" He asked me

"No I didn't get them all at once they sort of came one after another and I keep getting more just not as much as I did at the beginning." I said, I then looked at Rosalie and told her. "Oh and Rosalie don't worry depending on how things go I might just help you and Emmett have a baby but not for him, for you." I said hearing her thoughts.

"Thank you so much Bella but why? I was so mean to you when you were human" she said.

"I'm doing this for you because I'm not really mad at you like I'm mad at the rest of your family; you were the only one to really tell me the truth you didn't lie like the rest of you." I said looking at everyone. After I said that everyone looked really sad and very sorry and I figured it was time to leave.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys again, but we should go. I guess we'll see at school." I said.

"Thank you for coming and I hope to see you guys soon and hopefully figure out this thing with your powers." Carlisle said. We then left after we all said goodbye, heading back home until it was time to leave for school.

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
